El castillo de los sueños
by EHBS
Summary: [KPOP, TVXQ/DBSK/THSK, SUPER JUNIOR] Un millonario decide adoptar a distintos chicos huérfanos y con dificultades en su vida, pero después de cinco años muere y deja como última petición que éstos vivan juntos por varios meses en su mansión con el nombre "castillos de los sueños" para así poder elegir al legítimo heredero.
1. Capítulo 1 Máscaras

**Capítulo 1: Máscaras.**

_-JaeJoong, fumar te hace daño… tienes que dejarlo-_

_Su voz sonó melodiosa, sus ojos se formaron como dos lunas, las características arrugas estaban presentes en su frente y en la comisura de sus labios risueños, su cabello alopécico se movía al compás del viento, y sus manos tan blancas como la nieve que caía sobre la ciudad en aquel día, se atrevieron a meter sus alargados dedos en el cabello oscuro de ese muchacho con apenas quince años de edad. _

_-Sé qué hace daño, pero si no lo he dejado antes está claro que no lo dejaré ahora-_

_El chico de tez pálida, ojos grandes y abismantes como el océano, de facciones sutiles y expresión fría, contestó con un tono de voz sombrío, mostrándose como un ser impenetrable._

_-Dicen que los padres deben preocuparse por la salud de sus hijos… tú eres mi hijo, JaeJoong-_

_Ambos cruzaron miradas, por una parte una fría y profunda; y por otra, una tranquila y segura._

_-No te preocupes por esas cosas, el hecho de que me hayas adoptado no te obliga a actuar de esa forma conmigo, no malgastes tu tiempo, no veo el día en el que realmente te considere como un verdadero padre, ¿Por qué no simplemente te enfocas en tu hijo biológico?- _

_El señor de edad revolvió los cabellos del menor, y continuando con su amplia sonrisa, le dedicó un par de ojos nostálgicos._

_-JaeJoong… quien lo diría, ¿Tú preocupándote por otra persona?-_

_Luego de haber respondido serenamente, recargó su cabeza en el respaldo de aquella silla de madera y cerró los ojos, demostrando con esa acción que estaba preparándose para seguir hablando._

_-No creo que lo entiendas, porque no eres un adulto, pero parece que realmente quieres saberlo. Él no necesita de mí para seguir adelante.-_

_El mayor se mantuvo igual, sin cambiar su posición ni un poco, siendo observado por JaeJoong quien le miraba extrañado, con sus pies cruzados sobre el piso de aquel balcón, y con un cigarrillo entre sus labios, escuchando con total atención._

_-Mi hijo es perfecto-_

_Contrariado, frunció el ceño y se levantó de golpe, comenzando a exaltarse por cada palabra que el hombre frente a él soltaba._

_-Ustedes que han sido abandonados como miserables dirían que no poseen nada, viviendo como mendigos, rodeados de pobreza y soportando la soledad; pero ustedes que son mis hijos por ley más no por sangre, tienen algo de lo que mi descendiente carece, la libertad-_

_El de cabellos azabaches sintió el cólera manifestarse en su garganta como un nudo, y en su estómago como un hueco. _

_-¿Eso es todo?-_

_Realizó aquella interrogativa al momento en que apretaba sus puños tan fuerte que los nudillos comenzaban a tornarse blancos._

_-¿Libertad? ¿Eso es lo que necesitas para darle un verdadero padre a tu hijo? ¡Es absurdo! ¿Qué te cuesta sentarte a su lado y brindarle un abrazo? No hay mucha mecánica para eso… ¡Eres un idiota!-_

_JaeJoong se sorprendió al sentir unas ligeras lágrimas recorrer sobre su pálidas mejillas, demostrando con ellas la verdad de su corazón._

_El hombre lo miró, de una forma tan enternecedora que de pronto todo el torbellino de emociones que se había alojado en su pecho, desaparecía poco a poco._

_-Sí que eres un cabeza hueca-_

_Con una amortiguadora sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, se levantó del sofá y dio apenas un par de pasos para acercarse a su hijo adoptivo y envolverlo en un fraternal abrazo._

_-Todo está bien JaeJoong, tu padre está aquí y nunca te dejará solo-_

_Aquellas palabras realmente lograron conmoverlo, y sin poder evitarlo, lloró, lloró como nunca, en los brazos de la persona que lo había salvado de la soledad y el dolor, su padre._

…

-Eres un mentiroso, viejo-

Susurró para sí mismo, mientras sentado tamborileaba sus dedos contra el escritorio de aquella extensa oficina decorada al estilo minimalista.

-Disculpa, la llamada se alargó más de lo debido-

Excusándose, un varón de alta estatura, cabellos castaños peinados en punta, nariz aguileña y labios estrechos, entró con un par de carpetas en su mano derecha, y en la izquierda una taza de café. Llevaba un traje oscuro, una corbata gris y un reloj de oro, notándose a primera vista su tan buena posición económica.

-Parece que ni siquiera tu trabajo lo puedes hacer bien, Jung YunHo-

De forma despectiva se dirigió hacia él.

-Tu café negro sin azúcar ¿Cierto?-

Ignorando sus afiladas palabras le colocó la taza y las carpetas junto a él, al momento que se acomodaba detrás de su escritorio.

-¿Recuerdas cosas tan triviales como esas?-

Una sonrisa burlona se escapó de sus labios. Dio un sorbo mirándole intensamente, expectante ante su pobre reacción gélida.

-Hay una gran fila detrás de ti, no puedes tomarte tu tiempo así que te sugiero que leas los documentos rápidamente, ahí se especifica la voluntad de Choi Taepyung, si tienes alguna duda, aquí estoy para resolverla-

El muchacho de ahora cabellos rubios sacó una cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo de su chaqueta, tomó uno de ellos y lo encendió dando una bocanada al instante.

-¿No puedes explicarme tú? Me da mucha flojera tener que leer todo eso-

Dio otra calada, lanzó las carpetas lejos de él y subió los pies sobre lo escritorio. Se estaba mofando.

-JaeJoong, ambos sabemos que tú deseas salir de aquí tanto como yo, ¿Por qué te empeñas en que sea lo contrario?-

Sus rojos labios se fruncieron de repente, se levantó de un salto y dejó caer sus pesadas palmas contra el escritorio, y con el cigarrillo mallugado entre sus dientes, se acercó hasta el rostro del otro.

-Porque me encanta fastidiarte-

Entornó sus ojos y soltó el humo retenido. YunHo frunció el entrecejo y quiso alejarse de ese tentador ser, pero no se le fue permitido, porque en un movimiento lo tomó del cuello y aún con el tabaco estorbando, le mordió su labio inferior provocándole un sofocante dolor, mezclado con ese ardor que le había provocado el fuego del cilindrín.

Jung gruñó molesto.

-Ya que estas tan emocionado, ¿Por qué no recordamos viejos tiempos?-

Sin dar tiempo para que el más alto reaccionara, tiró su cigarrillo lejos y pegó un brinco para sentarse sobre el vidrio negro del escritorio.

-Sé que aún me deseas-

Dejó resbalar su trasero y con los pies colgando, los apoyó en el asiento donde se encontraba Jung. Con aires de superioridad, tomó su corbata y la enrolló en sus dedos, la aspiró como si fuera una flor y avanzó por el largo de ella sin dejar de mirarlo con malicia. Le estaba seduciendo, incitando a probar de nuevo su boca, sus besos, su alma.

Harto de tener que esperar a la decisión, no perdió más tiempo y lo jaloneo hacia él, sus labios rompieron el silencio del amor prohibido. JaeJoong luchó ferozmente por encontrar esa abertura entre la comisura, pero esos belfos herméticos y duros no le hicieron la tarea fácil.

-Mier…da-

Murmuró esa maldición por lo bajo.

Sus labios estaban poseídos por el deseo incontenible de besarle. Y lo hacían, se derretían sobre ellos, como mantequilla, como miel, tan dulces y empalagosos. Pero quería probar más y más, quería sentir su lengua, su saliva, la humedad que podían producir.

YunHo quería evitar esa situación sin sentir, la palabra "No" estaba marcada en su expresión fría, necesitaba evitar ser rozado de esa manera, evitar ser besado con esa lengua tan juguetona que bien conocía, evitar ser absorbido y fundirse con esa persona tan brillante.

Y ese beso poco candente se detuvo.

La mirada seductora de Kim penetró hondamente en los ojos de Jung.

Los recuerdos aturdidores no tardaron en vivir, los dos compartieron esa milésima de segundo llena de melancolía. No mencionaron ninguna palabra, no tuvieron que hacerlo, porque se sabían de memoria los pensamientos del otro.

Y la escena tan dramática se terminó con el suspiro del mayor.

-Para elegir al heredero definitivo de la fortuna de Choi Taepyung deberás vivir en el "Castillo de los sueño" durante doce meses, en donde se definirá quien es el más capacitado para tomar ese lugar, tengo que recordarte que firmaste un contrato donde se estableció ese tratado, así que supongo que no debe haber ni un solo problema-

Había comenzado a explicar sin importarle que tan próximos se encontraran aún, se mantenía estable y seguro, como si aquel forzado beso nunca hubiese existido.

Un hastiado JaeJoong bostezó cubriendo su boca, después estiró su pierna y comenzó a masajear con su pie la ingle de su acompañante.

-Puedes retirarte, mandaré personal por tus pertenencias a partir de mañana-

El hombre se alejó con rudeza y aflojó su corbata, estaba exhausto de ese estúpido juego.

-En otras palabras, lárgate de una maldita vez-

Le lanzó una mirada amenazante y el menor desafió sonriente.

-Siempre fuiste muy cercano al viejo, a pesar ser demasiado joven te convertiste en su principal socio y te dejó su voluntad específicamente a ti, ¿Qué ganas con aplicarla? A nadie de nosotros le importaría si eres tú el que lo tomas todo-

Hablaba con arrogancia, con rencor. Se mantenía jugueteando con sus dedos golpeteando el escritorio de nuevo, sin quitar esa excitante sonrisa.

-No tengo interés en apoderarme de algo que no me pertenece-

Jung estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero fue detenido por el agarre demasiado fuerte en su brazo.

-No te creo, después de todo eres una basura-

El chico de cabellos rubios quiso volver a realizar aquella acción de juntar sus labios, pero esta vez fue parado para por el fuerte rechazo del otro.

-No soy el mismo de antes, ¿Crees que puedes ser el mismo demente conmigo? He perdido el gusto por esas tonterías, me aburrí de ti-

JaeJoong mordió su labio inferior con impotencia, y sintiéndose humillado y degradado, se bajó del escritorio pegando un brinco.

-No puedes engañarte a ti mismo, Yunnie-

-¡Lárgate!-

Un irritado YunHo agarró con fuerza su muñeca y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta la salida. Abrió la puerta de cristal y lo empujó con fuerza, provocando que se cayera.

-No tenías que echarme, este lugar insoportable. No hubiera aguantado un segundo más-

Con una mirada que le fue difícil descifrar, el rubio le miró. Y se levantó sacudiéndose del polvo, para después darse la vuelta e irse con un caminar lento.

Vio su espalda alejarse y perderse entre la concurrencia. Aquella escena fue como un deja vú, que logró hacer que en su pecho se instalara una molesta ansiedad, que comenzaba por hacer más pesado su corazón.

…

Los hermosos y grandes ojos de Kim JaeJoong se paseaban entre las personas que llenaban aquella común cafetería. Mujeres mayores hablando de sus problemas familiares, adolescentes charlando sobre sus citas y fiestas a las que asistían, ancianos apostando en juegos de mesa, y una infinidad de nimiedades que le eran indiferente.

Y entonces el cuadro que ante visualizaba fue tapado por la imagen de un hombre de sombre gris que cubría gran parte de su brillante cabello negro.

-Hey, man-

Se sentó frente a él, dejando su guitarra acústica de lado.

-Tardaste mucho en llegar, YooChun-

Kim observó cómo su acompañante pedía un café americano a la mesera, quien asintió para después irse, mientras le miraba sonrojada y emocionada.

-Lo siento, es que YunHo es indudablemente sensual y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad-

JaeJoong rodó los ojos completamente fastidiado por aquellas palabras, al tiempo en que sacaba un cigarro.

-¿Un toque?-

Le ofreció a otro cigarrillo a su amigo quien aceptó de inmediato.

-¿Vendrás a mi concierto?-

Preguntó Park mientras colocaba el pitillo entre sus labios, con una mano lo encendía y con la otra lo cubría del aire.

-Por supuesto que iré, tenemos que ir a celebrar tu éxito después –

El rubio soltó el humo retenido en su garganta con esa frase animada.

-Nunca se nos quitarán los malos hábitos, tal como decía él-

JaeJoong no mencionó nada ante aquella frase, solamente se quedó en silencio con la mirada perdida en el techo del lugar. Por su parte YooChun mantenía una expresión serena, tratando de suprimir aquellos recuerdos, concentrándose en nada más que fumar, y seguir fumando.

…

-HanGeng, despierta-

Una persona con aparentemente veintidós años de edad, zarandeó bruscamente el cuerpo de su amigo, quien yacía dormido sobre el asiento en aquel avión. Un poco desesperado, se levantó y se colocó su abrigo, sacudió sus cabellos oscuros violentamente y bostezó.

-¡Ya deja de dormir!-

Gritó harto de la situación, acción que ocasionó que el otro se despertara sobresaltado.

-¿Llegamos?-

Talló levemente sus orbes enrojecidos-

-¡Estamos en Corea!-

De pronto exclamó efusivamente, para después levantarse de un salto energéticamente.

-¡Estoy tan feliz!-

El más alto observó cómo su amigo corría por el pasillo en el avión, esquivando en una que otra ocasión a las azafatas.

-Parece que no podré descansar-

Mencionó mientras soltaba un suspiro pesado.

Después de un prolongado proceso para salir del avión, recoger el equipaje, controlar a HanGeng, y arrastrar sus cansados pies hasta la sala de espera en el aeropuerto, finalmente ambos se encontraban sentados, el primero con una sonrisa en su rostro mirando embelesado de un lado a otro, dando el honor a la denominación de un auténtico extranjero; y el segundo, con una expresión sombría, cabizbajo y tan cansado como para siquiera atreverse a levantar su vista.

-¡Anímate príncipe perfecto!-

El chico de procedencia china golpeó la espalda de su amigo, con una fuerza que hizo retorcer al menor de dolor.

-¡HanGeng!-

Se levantó y lo miró totalmente enojado, a respuesta recibió una sonrisa brillante, una que comenzaba a detestar.

-Enserio que no puedo contigo-

Totalmente resignado, se escapó un segundo suspiro de sus labios y se volvió a sentar, regresando a su estado anterior.

Después de un corto silencio, en el que HanGeng solo se limitaba a mirar todo, y él no se movía de su postura, el más alto de los dos levantó la mirada enfocando con esos ojos profundos al chino.

-Por cierto, ¿Quién es esa persona que nos recogerá?-

HanGeng sonrió con malicia y el otro tembló, sabía que aquella expresión era una clara señal para ponerlo en alerta, Choi SiWon se comenzaba por sentir demasiado inquieto.

-¿¡Le pediste a ese imbécil que viniera!?-

Choi había localizado casualmente con su vista a un chico de cabellos castaños revueltos y gafas oscuras cubriendo sus ojos, llevando ropa casual y una pequeña mochila ajustada a su espalda. Y esa persona había sido la causa de sus palabras gritadas.

-Lo siento mucho, sé que lo odias un poco, pero tú y el son mis únicos amigos en Corea, ¿Podrías hacerme este favor?-

Y el rostro suplicante del mayor ayudó a que el otro se calmara.

SiWon suspiró como ya se le venía haciendo costumbre, dando a entender con ello que cedía ante la petición del chino.

-¡Eres un gran amigo!-

Diciendo esto, lo abrazó brevemente para después correr con una gran energía al encuentro de su otro amigo.

-¡DongHae!-

Gritó su nombre mientras lo envolvía de una manera asfixiante con sus brazos; por su parte, SiWon se acercó con una expresión malhumorada.

-HanGeng, me da gusto volver a verte-

DongHae sonrió abiertamente al momento en que correspondía al contacto.

-Te extrañé demasiado-

Declaró sin siquiera avergonzarse un poco, y Lee solo respondió con la ampliación de su sonrisa.

-¡Cierto!-

De pronto, el chino recordó en medio de aquel conmovedor reencuentro.

-¡SiWon!-

Gritó demasiado fuerte, con el pensamiento de que su amigo aún se encontraba lejos de ellos, pero era justamente lo contrario, Choi se mantenía detrás de él con un semblante en extremo oscuro.

-¿Desde cuando estás ahí?-

HanGeng rió divertido, mientras palmeaba el hombro de un amargado SiWon.

-Después de tanto tiempo se viene a aparecer el hombre perfecto-

Lee soltó aquellas venenosas palabras al momento en que lo recorría con una lasciva mirada que a Choi le incomodaba bastante.

-No me da ganas de entablar una conversación contigo-

El más alto le dedicó un par de ojos fríos y DongHae respondió con una sonrisa sátira.

-¿Lastimado por la muerte repentina de tu padre? ¿O deberías decir nuestro padre?

Choi frunció el entrecejo y apretó sus puños guardando con esa acción los deseos de soltar un derechazo en su contra.

-Por supuesto que no, soy un adulto y sé sobrellevar ese tipo de sucesos-

El ambiente se encontraba por demás tenso, y el chino presente solo los miraba completamente preocupado por la situación.

-Debí suponerlo, después de todo no puede existir una persona tan maravillosa como Choi SiWon, sin mostrarse decaído o triste nunca en su vida-

Por primera vez en el día, una sonrisa se escapó de los labios de SiWon, una que más bien parecía una mueca extraña.

-Las palabras de Choi Taepyung siempre fueron un engaño, así que el que intentes afectarme con ello, sólo es un desperdicio-

Un frustrado DongHae mordió su labio inferior, y desviando sus ojos hacia un HanGeng azogado, le indicó con una seña que era un asunto privado. Y él pareció comprender el mensaje, porque con apresurados pasos desapareció de la vista de sus dos amigos.

-Ni siquiera te atreviste a asistir al funeral, fuiste el único que faltó-

Lee comenzó a caminar hacia los asientos en la sala de espera, mientras pronunciaba sus palabras con tranquilidad.

-Justamente hoy Jung YunHo nos informó de una clausula en el testamento de Choi Taepyung, vivir los nueve hijos adoptivos más el biológico en el "Castillo de los sueños" juntos, para encontrar el heredero legítimo-

SiWon se había mantenido siguiéndolo de cerca, escuchando sus palabras que lograban desconcertarlo.

-Nosotros firmamos un contrato hace un par de años, a cambio de un deseo que entonces teníamos-

DongHae se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una banca de metal y levantó su mirada inexpresiva para mirar la contrariada del mayor.

-Si lo vemos de manera injusta, tú desde el principio no tuviste elección, nunca obtendrás tu libertad SiWon, sin quererlo desde el momento en que naciste estuviste ligado a él, y ahora tan solo por eso tendrás que cumplir sus deseos, aún después de muerto-

Choi frunció sus labios, y comenzando a enojarse lo tomó por el cuello de su playera.

-Tienes muchas agallas al dirigirte hacia a mí de esa manera, no eres más que un muerto de hambre que se suma a las obras de beneficencia de ese señor-

El de cabellos castaños no se inmutó ni un poco ante sus palabras, se mantenía mirándolo con una extraña lástima que fastidiaba en demasía al otro.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo-

Mencionando esas palabras, SiWon deshizo el agarre y aún sin poder apagar esa molestia en su pecho, comenzó a caminar con pasos marcados.

-HanGeng, realmente no puedo hacerlo, ese sujeto es un imbécil-

El más alto había llegado hasta donde el chino, quien totalmente resignado asintió.

Una breve despedida entre HanGeng y DongHae se dio a lugar, para después dejar al segundo mirando a ambos chicos alejarse rápidamente.

…

-¡Freezer!-

Un grito agudo se escuchó, y un adormilado chico de alta estatura y cabello caoba, pareció molestarse ligeramente por aquel apodo con el que se le nombró.

-Te voy a pedir por centésima vez que no me digas así-

Pronunció para después emitir un largo bostezo.

-De acuerdo, accederé solo si prometes asistir a mi presentación-

El menor bufó perceptiblemente, para después mirar cansinamente a la persona colocada justo enfrente de él. Un hombre de cabello ligeramente rojizo, de sonrisa resplandeciente y ojos pequeños, llevando ropa deportiva encima.

-Debo negarme-

Sin contemplarlo siquiera, contestó.

-¡ChangMin, por favor! ¿Qué debo hacer para que aceptes?-

-Dejar de gritar, porque si no lo has notado estamos en un parque-

El mayor formó un gracioso puchero en su labio inferior mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-El que debería notarlo eres tú Min, te quedaste dormido como un vago-

Shim dejó escapar un corto suspiró.

-Trataba de proceder con mi trabajo, pero de pronto lo único que recuerdo es a ti gritando-

El de cabellos pelirrojos soltó una risotada ante aquella respuesta.

-Sí que estás en las nubes-

Con aquel comento, ChangMin pensó que el tema anterior había desaparecido, pero su sorpresa fue el ver la escena en donde su mayor se arrodillaba y agachaba la cabeza ante él.

-¿Estás demente?-

No hubo respuesta ante aquella pregunta, y durante un par de segundos el silencio reinó.

-Enserio es muy importante para mí que me escuches cantar, no tengo a nadie que pueda pedírselo, y a pesar de lo mal que nos llevamos tú y yo, eres lo más cercano que tengo a un hermano, una familia…- Junto sus manos a la altura de su frente. -… Así que, por favor-

Ante aquellas palabras un impresionado ChangMin no supo cómo reaccionar, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que el muchacho se colocara en cuclillas.

-Kim JunSu es una persona bastante estúpida…- Sonrió apenas -¿Cuándo es?-

El pelirrojo elevó sus cejas y dejó caer su mandíbula, mostrándose emocionado e impactado.

-El 10 de Diciembre, puedes traer a un amigo o a quien desees-

Después de responder demasiado rápido, sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un par de boletos.

-No entiendo por qué insistes tanto conmigo, pero me gustaría ver que tan mal cantas-

La pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Shim se extendió, y aceptó los boletos enseguida.

JunSu sonrió totalmente lleno de felicidad mientras se levantaba de un salto.

-Siempre lucías apático, por eso he decido hacer algo especial por ti y dedicarte esta presentación-

El menor frunció el ceño, y completamente contrariado comenzó a caminar presurosamente, siendo seguido por su acompañante.

-¡No huyas, Min!-

Aquel grito detuvo su caminar, y con una expresión totalmente confusa se volteó para encararlo.

-¿¡Qué!?-

-Sólo déjame ser amable contigo, sé que vives solo y no tienes muchas amistades ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo a un buen restaurante? Realmente me interesa ser cercano a ti-

Kim había tomado sus manos y le miraba con ojos que desprendían ánimo y sinceridad.

-Definitivamente estás loco-

Con una ceja encarnada, se deshizo de aquel contacto.

-No seas terco-

Tan insistente como siempre, JunSu lo tomó de la mano de nuevo, y con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro comenzó a caminar, arrastrándolo con él en el transcurso.

-¿Por qué siempre estás sonriendo?-

ChangMin se había dejado llevar, y en medio de aquel silencio cómodo había preguntado, mirándolo completamente curioso.

-¿Por qué no debería hacerlo?-

-No me respondas con otra pregunta-

Y ante aquel comentario, su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

-Es muy extraño que Choi Taepyung te haya adoptado a ti también-

Volvió a hablar el menor, con un tono de inseguridad que era un tanto inusual en él.

-Bueno, todos somos diferentes, puede que no sea el típico niño huérfano distante y rebelde, pero tengo el mismo nivel de sufrimiento que todos ustedes, solo que yo prefiero reír en lugar de llorar-

Shim prefirió no continuar con aquella conversación, empezaban por tocar fibras sensibles, y que para él no era conveniente.

…

-¡Maldita sea!-

Un chico de cabellos negros, piel demasiado blanca y expresión molesta, soltaba insultos al aire mientras se deshacía de su camisa rosada y sus pantalones blancos, quedando semidesnudo con apenas unos calzoncillos.

-Ese vocabulario no es para nada apropiado-

Entrando al departamento, dijo un singular sujeto de mediana estatura y mejillas anchas.

-¿Qué haces aquí, YeSung?-

Preguntó rudamente, al tiempo en que comenzaba a buscar en una montaña de ropa amontonada en un sofá.

-¿Te volviste a pelear con RyeWook?-

El otro se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, para después mostrar una despreocupada sonrisa.

-Creo que hemos terminado-

El chico semidesnudo le miró sorprendido y preocupado a la vez, y sin importarle más su búsqueda, se acercó hasta su amigo.

-YeSung, ¿Qué sucedió?-

Interrogó, mirándolo expectante.

-Nos dimos cuenta de que nuestros caminos se separaron, así de simple, de pronto todo se terminó, y yo al parecer aún no acabo de asimilarlo, SungMin, me siento un poco deprimido-

El menor tomó una playera azulada y se la colocó rápidamente, para después acercarse un poco más y abrazar a su amigo fuertemente.

Aquella muestra de afecto duró un par de minutos, en los que ambos no emitían ningún sonido de su boca.

-¿Por qué no nos emborrachamos esta noche? Mañana yo me mudo a ese estúpido lugar que será como el infierno y puede ser una despedida también-

Lee SungMin había propuesto, y un interesado YeSung había accedido, así que no transcurrió mucho para que el de dueño del departamento saliera de éste con unos pantalones holgados y unas sandalias.

Con un caminar desganado, avanzaba en aquel alumbrado pasillo, y debido a que su mente parecía estar lejos, se vio involucrado en un accidente en el que su cuerpo chocaba frenéticamente con otro.

-Demonios-

Susurró mientras fruncía su expresión debido al punzante dolor que sintió en una de sus piernas.

-No te ves muy bien-

La voz familiar le hizo enfadarse notablemente, y justo cuando levantó su vista para confirmar sus sospechas, el rostro de ese varón se encontraba demasiado cerca del suyo, con ojos que le miraban divertidamente y una sonrisa que se burlaba de él.

-Eres un idiota, KyuHyun-

Completamente fastidiado se levantó, aún con ese dolor presente.

-Tu pierna sangra, parece que la esquina del mueble es la causante-

Con total tranquilidad mencionó, viendo como el mayor miraba la zona afectada, sorprendido de no haberse dado cuenta.

-Vamos a mi departamento, te desinfectaré la herida-

-No es necesario, no parece ser tan grave-

Respondió de inmediato, comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

-Bueno, si así lo quieres-

SungMin vio con ojos nostálgicos el como Cho KyuHyun desaparecía entre aquellos pasillos.

-Qué mala suerte, justo cuando no quiero verle la cara me lo tengo que encontrar, aunque a partir de mañana viviremos prácticamente juntos-

Hablando consigo mismo en voz alta, se lamentó, y tratando de olvidar esos pensamientos se encaminó hacia la licorería.

…

-¿Deberíamos asistir al concierto de YooChun?-

DongHae miró algo indeciso aquellos pases VIP que se le había regalado, mientras tomaba de su café negro.

-Claro que deberíamos, ¡Ese hombre tiene un talento increíble!-

HanGeng se mostró ansioso y feliz, lo cual ocasionó una perceptible sonrisa en el de cabellos castaños.

-Bueno, si tanto insistes-

Y volviendo a dar un sorbo de su café, escuchó como su celular emitía un tono que indicaba una llamada, y sin verificar el contacto, contestó.

-¿Diga?-

Pronunció con indiferencia, mirando aún aquellos pases.

_-Soy yo, DongHae-_

Aquel tono de voz lo paralizó, su rostro comenzó por palidecerse y su cuerpo por temblar.

-¿Para qué llamas? Me quedó bastante claro con el mensaje-

El chino levantó su vista, mirándole algo confundido.

_-DongHae, escúchame, no porque termine nuestra supuesta relación signifique que no podamos ser amigos, siempre lo hemos sido-_

Lee mordió su labio inferior con impotencia.

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?-

Pesadas, aquellas palabras las sentía pesadas. DongHae sentía su sangre hervir y su corazón compungirse.

_-Quiero que hablemos como adultos que somos, ¿Podemos vernos hoy?-_

La persona que se escuchaba en la otra línea parecía tan segura de sí misma, y él no sabía que responder, moría por verlo y lanzarse a sus brazos, pero una parte de él que llamaba "dignidad" le impedía acceder.

_-¿DongHae?-_

Debido a que no respondía, le llamó con esa voz que lo enloquecía y amaba.

Al ver como su amigo parecía hipnotizado, HanGeng frunció el entrecejo y decidió actuar.

-¡Mi amor! ¿¡Nos podemos ir!?-

En un tono demasiado fuerte, dijo, esperando que el hombre al otro lado de la línea escuchara a la perfección.

_-¿Estás ocupado?-_

La seriedad en su tono hizo a DongHae sonreír, y agradecerle mentalmente a su amigo por la intromisión.

-Sí, de hecho tengo un compromiso y no estaré disponible en todo el día-

Sintiendo como la confianza en sí mismo avanzaba por cada segundo, respondió con total seguridad.

_-Vas muy rápido-_

El de identidad desconocida no pudo ocultar la molestia al decir aquellas palabras, y de eso pudo darse cuenta el de cabellos castaños.

-No creo que te deba importar, es más, no estás en posición de reclamarme.-

Lee sonrió complacido consigo mismo, pero su momento de victoria no duró mucho, porque el molesto sonido que indicaba que la llamada había terminado se escuchó de inmediato.

-¿Era KiBum?-

HanGeng preguntó mientras veía como el menor guardaba su celular, y dejaba caer su rostro sobre la mesa de aquella cafetería.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que hacerme las cosas tan difíciles?-

Y con aquella pregunta retórica, se mostró tan vulnerable y sufrido, que el hombre de procedencia china no sabía qué hacer para poder consolarlo.

…

-¿Con quién hablabas, amor?-

Una voz femenina lo despertó de su trance, y como si fuera por inercia, se escapó una amplia sonrisa falsa de sus labios.

-Con un amigo, verás cómo algún día te lo presentaré-

Y la hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y expresiones sutiles, le abrazó con fuerza

-¿Cuándo daremos el anuncio a la prensa de que estamos comprometidos?-

La cuestión solo hizo la sonrisa irreal del chico más extensa.

-Cuando tú lo desees-

Kim KiBum, un muchacho con apenas veinte años de edad, un actor reconocido hasta internacionalmente, de cabellos morenos, de mejillas grandes y una característica sonrisa hermosa, ahora besaba a su futura esposa en la sala de estar de su departamento, muy a pesar de que su mente y corazón estaban muy lejos de ahí.

…

_-¿Mañana?-_

Una voz gruesa se escuchó a través de la línea, y Jung YunHo le oía desde su celular, con una expresión demasiado cansada.

-Sí-

Respondió con ese monosílabo.

_-¿Crees que me sobra tiempo?-_

Choi SiWon se escuchaba molesto y atribulado; y de esto pudo darse cuenta debido a su tono débil y sus palabras que sonaban arrastradas.

-Lo sé, pero esto se trata de tu familia, ¿No te interesa ni un poco?-

_-No-_

La respuesta fría no lo tomó por sorpresa, conocía a la perfección a su amigo de la infancia y su inquebrantable orgullo.

-SiWon, por primera vez en tu vida has lo que realmente deseas, sin tener que mantener esa imagen falsa-

Un extenso silencio se apoderó en aquella conversación a larga distancia.

_-Aunque lo pongas de esa manera, lo siento mucho YunHo-_

Jung aflojó su corbata, comenzando a exasperarse por el comportamiento del otro.

-Bien, si eso es lo que en verdad quieres; pero, ¿Enserio dejarás que otro tome el lugar que te pertenece?

_-Jung YunHo, no a todas las persona en este planeta nos interesa el dinero, ¿Después de todos estos años de amistad tratarás de convencerme solo con eso?-_

Un tono de voz divertida sonó, y eso mejoró el estado de ánimo del mayor.

-Entonces te lo pondré de esta manera, yo como tu mejor amigo, nunca te he pedido nada, pero en esta ocasión requiero que me hagas un favor, el que te mudes a ese lugar junto a tus hermanos adoptivos. SiWon, esas personas realmente sufrieron, sé que tú no puedes odiarlos, porque eres un buen hombre. La cláusula de tu padre no es realmente para encontrar al heredero definitivo, Choi Taepyung nunca fue un hombre superficial, mucho menos simple, esto es para tu propio beneficio también, porque aunque nunca te lo demostró, él realmente te amaba, y yo como una persona que te aprecia demasiado, quiero lo mejor para ti, así que por eso te lo pido, acepta vivir ahí.-

En medio de aquella oscuridad en su oficina, pronunció esas palabras que salieron directamente de su corazón, esperando que se le comprendiera.

_-Aceptaré con una condición-_

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro exhausto de YunHo.

-Dime-

_-Mencionaste que una persona de confianza vivirá con nosotros para verificar que los puntos establecidos que dejó Choi Taepyung se cumplan. Quiero que esa persona seas tú_-

Jung mostró una expresión confusa.

-¿Enserio quieres eso?-

_-Sí, de esa manera podré tener más confianza-_

Una carcajada no se hizo esperar por parte del mayor.

-Así que necesitas que tú mejor amigo te proteja, sí que eres un niño Choi SiWon-

Más animado, empezó a bromear, y ahora el ambiente eres inundado por singulares risotadas.

_-No te creas demasiado-_

La contestación fue dicha con un tono más alegre.

La conversación telefónica no pasó a mayores, hablaron sobre insignificancias, como dos típicos viejos amigos, se despidieron con brevedad y cortaron la comunicación.

-¿Por qué mi novio tiene esa hermosa sonrisa?-

Aquel recién llegado quien realizó esa pregunta le tomó tan desprevenido que logró sobresaltarlo.

-HeeChul, pensé que regresarías del extranjero hasta mañana-

-Quise darte una sorpresa, ¿No estás feliz de verme?-

Jung miró con anhelación a aquel hombre de cabellos castaños un poco largos, de ojos grandes y facciones delicadas, de vestimenta algo excéntrica y piel pálida.

-Te extrañé-

Con una sonrisita dibujada de sus labios lo abrazó por la cintura y depositó un corto beso sobre sus labios.

-Yo igual te extrañé, mi Yun-

Kim pasó sus brazos por su cuello y mirando los labios del menor completamente deseoso, no puedo resistir más y unió los suyos a los de él, empezando con un contacto tímido que poco a poco se fue volviendo atrevido para terminar en un beso voraz.

En aquella noche tranquila de Diciembre, se podía observar un par de cuerpos formando una sola silueta; para esas dos personas era como si el tiempo se detuviera y solo existiesen ellos bajo aquel cielo estrellado, en medio del frío invierno y el silencio agitándose en las almas de noche.

**Continuará.**


	2. Capítulo 2 Huellas

**Capítulo 2: Huellas.**

_-Su nombre es Park YooChun, trátalo bien-_

_Sus ojos observaron a un niño de mirada ausente, de labios herméticos y cabello oscuro que caía sobre su frente, sus ropas lucían estropeadas y su cuerpo herido. _

_-¿Acaso estuvo buscando pleito por las calles?-_

_Preguntó de forma despectiva._

_-No digas tonterías JaeJoong, su familia ha tenido un accidente y solo él ha sobrevivido-_

_Aquellas palabras lograron sorprenderlo, y sin quitar sus orbes del desconocido frente a él, por primera vez pudo sentir empatía por una persona que apenas y conocía._

_-Vamos YooChun-_

_Choi Taepyung se lo llevó rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a mencionar siquiera alguna disculpa que entonces tuvo necesidad de decir._

_Pasaron un par de semanas y fue obligado a vivir con aquel nuevo adoptado, JaeJoong no sabía exactamente como hablarle, YooChun tenía un aura impenetrable y una expresión seria todo el tiempo._

_Era un chicuelo incluso más difícil que él mismo._

_Pero en una tarde donde el viento de Junio azotaba, le vio salir de la casa y caminar hasta la colina, lo siguió con habilidad, y escondido detrás de unos matorrales pudo observar a un pequeño con su cara inundada de lágrimas que parecían punzarle en el pecho._

_Era de esos._

_Esas personas que ocultaban su sentir y huían para llorar, igual que él._

_Por eso es que aquel día decidió ocultar el hecho de que lo había visto llorar, y actuó como si nada hubiese pasado._

_A propósito comenzó a meterse con él, a pelearse, a tratar de llamar su atención, para entretenerlo en algo más, para tratar de hacerle la vida un poco menos pesada._

_-¿Por qué siempre haces travesuras YooChun?-_

_Taepyung le preguntó, mientras se sentaba a su lado sobre la acera, viendo como JaeJoong miraba cautelosamente al solitario Park._

_-¿No crees que pensará en cómo defenderse de mis ataques? Así podrá olvidarse aunque sea un segundo de su familia que se fue-_

_El anciano soltó una fresca risotada y despeinó sus cabellos._

_-Estoy orgulloso de ti JaeJoong, eres un niño encantador-_

_El menor no comprendió esas palabras en ese instante, y prefirió no hacerlo._

_Después de un tiempo YooChun y él pudieron congeniar y se volvieron amigos, se convirtieron en confidentes, en más que hermanos, almas gemelas, que se protegían y se consolaban en medio de su soledad._

…

Los choques de las copas llenas de vino tinto fue el punto principal para aquel brindis en el restaurante de la avenida principal de Seúl. Todos vestían trajes elegantes, joyas costosas y maquillaje profesional, los artistas y celebridades de Corea festejaban el cierre del Tour de tan afamado cantante llamado Park YooChun, tras un éxito que logró dejarle más que unos cuantos millones de dólares.

-Felicidades Sr. Park-

Con una burlona sonrisa, JaeJoong se acercó a su mejor amigo que comenzaba por fastidiarse de las pláticas sosas con personas que apenas y conocía.

-Te ves muy bien Sr. Kim-

YooChun le recorrió con una mirada libidinosa, una que solo hizo carcajear al contrario.

-Salgamos de esta aburrida fiesta y vayamos a beber-

El otro se tomó la barbilla y fingió pensarlo por largo rato.

-¡Oh, vamos!-

-De acuerdo. Pero si vomitas sobre mi traje importado de París, te mato-

Kim codeó a su amigo y sonrió resplandecientemente.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Si no tuviéramos a Micky, jamás seríamos capaces de ver a un alegre Kim JaeJoong-

DongHae había llegado hasta ellos, siendo seguido por un chico desconocido que miraba atento hacia todos lados.

-Gracias por venir-

YooChun se acercó para darle un estrechón de manos.

-¿Has invitado a este imbécil?-

El rubio entornó sus ojos luego de mencionar esa cuestión con enojo.

-Creí que nos llevábamos bien, Boo- Expresó con sarcasmo. –Oh, disculpa, solo YunHo puede llamarte de esa manera-

La rabia del mayor aumentó rápidamente, y completamente colérico, lo tomó por el cuello con fuerza y lo acercó hacia él.

-Eres una mierdecilla que solo se arrastra por un poco de atención.- Sonrió cruelmente y acercó su boca roja hasta su oído. –Patético-

-Ok, ok. Ya basta-

Park los separó y se interpuso entre ambos.

-Iremos por unas copa, ¿Quieres venir?-

-¡YooChun!-

JaeJoong gritó molesto por la invitación que le hizo a DongHae.

-¿Qué?, si seguimos saliendo solo nosotros dos, terminaremos acostándonos-

Kim rodó los ojos fastidiado, y cruzándose de brazos les dio la espalda, mostrando en esos gestos su mal humor.

-De hecho, nada me complacería más que acompañarlos-

Y Lee sonreía maliciosamente, con su mirada anclada a ese hombre de cabellos rubios metido en su mundo de ira.

Luego de que los cuatro salieran a hurtadillas de tan extravagante fiesta, se subieron al convertible rojo de YooChun, quien condujo apenas un poco hasta llegar a un pub cercano.

La noche pasaba con rapidez, y esos caballeros de almas solitarias ya se encontraban entre risas y tambaleos.

-Hey, Kim antipático, ¿Por qué no se han mudado a la mansión ya?- DongHae había vuelto del sanitario y ahora se recargaba sobre él, con su brazo apoyado en su hombro. – A decir verdad solo hemos estado ahí KyuHyun y yo-

-¿Para qué? Oficialmente empezará nuestro martirio cuando el designado a vigilarnos se mude también, y nadie sabe cuándo será eso-

Una palurda sonrisa se dibujada de sus labios a cada rato, mientras bebía de su trago de vodka.

-¿Y siquiera sabes quién será esa persona?-

-Como si me importara-

Y JaeJoong odiaba esa expresión maligna de ese sujeto, porque con ella indicaba que iba un paso delante de él, que sabía más, que entendía más, y no le gustaba esa sensación, es por eso que jamás le agradó Lee, por su absurda forma de contraponerse a los demás.

-Jung YunHo.-

Ese nombre completo hizo que su vista se nublara por un par de segundos, que su corazón se apagará y que su sangre bombeará hasta su rostro sonrosado.

-¿Qué?-

-Sí.- El menor formó sus ojos como dos medias lunas, y una risotada imposible de detener se escuchó. –Si no es YunHo, entonces Choi SiWon no aceptaría, y debes saber con exactitud cómo es Jung cuando se trata de cumplir algo que prometió-

-Hasta sacrificaría su propia vida por hacerlo-

Y la conversación se quedó ahí. Kim se silenció el resto de la noche, y observó cómo ese tal HanGeng se besaba ávidamente con un borracho YooChun. Y DongHae a su lado parecía haberse introducido en una tristeza inconsolable al igual que él.

…

ChangMin bostezó mientras tecleaba su laptop con destreza.

Sus ojos cansados se entrecerraban cada cierto tiempo. Bebía de su café negro para seguir aguantando lo que sería estar en vela toda la noche.

Al día siguiente tenía que entregar la columna a la revista más importante de Seúl. Pero gracias a JunSu se había atrasado con su trabajo, y ya estaba al límite del tiempo.

Suspiró cansado y dejó su escrito de lado para recargarse en el respaldo de su silla.

Estaba agotado y molesto, molesto consigo mismo por dejarse arrastrar por una persona que apenas y soportaba.

No entendía la razón que lo llevaba a permitirle a ese individuo introducirse en su vida. No comprendía porqué podía simpatizar con ese molesto ser.

Y en medio de sus cavilaciones interminables, escuchó como alguien digitaba la clave de su departamento. Pocos segundos después apareció en el marco de su puerta, una persona que ya esperaba ver ahí.

JunSu tenía entre sus manos una caja de pizza y cola, y en su rostro la típica sonrisa de siempre.

-Supuse que no habías comido-

-Debiste suponer que tampoco he acabado mi columna, por culpa de cierta persona-

-¡Oye! ¡Que hayas ido a verme no es la razón de tu flojera!-

-¿¡Qué!?-

Y sin dejarlo continuar con esa discusión, Kim se encaminó hasta la cocina, para dividir la pizza en partes iguales y servirla en platos.

De lo que no se enteraba el recién llegado, fue de la presencia de Shim, quien le había seguido y ahora lo observaba a distancia.

No es que ChangMin no entendiera lo que sentía, es solo que no quería aceptar que el mayor le gustaba más de la cuenta.

Y el que estuviera ahí, mirándole con ternura y anhelo, no ayudaba demasiado.

Después de tanto tiempo aparecía ese alguien que lo sacaba de su caja de cristal. Aquel que le enseñaba todo un universo diferente y que le había dado la oportunidad de querer de nuevo.

Pero temía, temía por perderlo gracias a su actitud fría y distante, gracias a sus sentimientos egoístas que solían salir a flote en los momentos más inoportunos.

Por eso es que se esforzaría en mantenerse de esa manera, con una amistad forzada, y esperaría porque diera frutos en un futuro, donde pudiera amar sin restricciones y sin prejuicios, con una mente libre y un corazón curado.

-Te ayudo-

Y sin pensarlo demasiado, acudió a él y sacó los platos de cerámica.

JunSu le dedicó una sonrisa y no prestó mucha atención a esa acción caritativa y nada despreciativa.

Ambos cenaron juntos y hablaron de tonterías sin importancia, vieron películas y se durmieron hasta el amanecer.

Shim ChangMin olvidó escribir su columna, cosa que jamás había sucedido antes.

…

Aquella mañana YunHo decidió levantarse temprano para prepararle el desayuno a su amante, quién yacía dormido sobre la cama.

Los huevos fritos y jugo de naranja no habían sido sus planes, pero al darse cuenta de que era lo único que era capaz de permitirse hacer, optó por prepararlos y decorarlos con mucho cuidado.

En una charola colocó el desayuno, y luego lo llevó hasta el buró, para después besar la frente de Kim HeeChul con delicadeza.

-Es hora de levantarse-

Susurró a su oído, ocasionando en el otro una sonrisa torpe.

-Mejor ven a acostarte conmigo-

Musitó aun con los ojos cerrados, mientras con sus brazos buscó su cuello y los cerró en él.

-Oh, vamos, sabes que tengo que ir a trabajar-

-Cierra la boca, YunHo adicto al trabajo-

Levantó sus parpados y alzó su cabeza para poder atraparlo en un beso mañanero.

Jung correspondió sin dificultades, y aun cuando el deber lo llamaba, se permitió unos minutos. Se dejó caer sobre ese cuerpo esbelto, y rodeó su cintura.

Se introdujo dentro de ese ósculo un buen tiempo. Mientras disfrutaba esas manos delgadas hundidas en su cabello, el decidió meter las suyas debajo de esa camiseta de algodón, para poder acariciar la espalda tersa y resbaladiza del otro.

Y aunque deseaba porque el momento durará eternamente, se separó de él y se incorporó.

-¿Nos vemos en la cena?-

Kim asintió mientras se sentaba y llevaba la charola hasta sus piernas cruzadas.

-Oye, Yun-

Se arreglaba la corbata mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo, pero cuando su novio le llamó, dejó su actividad y se volvió para mirarle.

-¿Por qué sigues aplazando nuestra mudanza al castillo de los sueños?-

YunHo frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Cuál es la prisa?-

-No intentes voltearla. Sé que intentas evitar que JaeJoong se entere de nuestra relación-

-¿De qué demonios hablas?-

Se estaba enojando, por supuesto que lo estaba haciendo.

-No soy idiota YunHo-

-Más bien paranoico-

Y ese había sido el insulto que estaba esperando, para levantarse de la cama tirando todo su desayuno a la alfombra con furia.

-¡Oye!-

-¿¡Paranoico!? ¡Dime si tú no te preocuparías por alguien que hizo y deshizo a tu novio durante tanto tiempo a su antojo!-

-Chul-

Jung quiso aproximarse y abrazarlo, pero no se le fue permitido, porqué el otro rápidamente rehuyó de sus brazos.

-¡Te besaste con él!-

-¡Lo rechacé!-

-¡Sus labios se tocaron, eso no es rechazar!-

HeeChul estaba alterado, más que eso, incontrolable.

-¡Si hubiera sabido que ibas a sacarlo a cada rato no te habría contado!-

-¡Eso sería engaño, maldición!-

YunHo suspiró y masajeando el puente entre sus cejas se tranquilizó.

-¿Qué debo hacer para que te sientas mejor?-

-Demuéstrame que ya no te importa-

-Ya no me importa-

-Dije demuéstrame, no que me lo digas en palabras vacías-

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, exhausto de los alegatos.

-¿Cómo se supone que lo haga?-

-Mudémonos ya, déjame ver que Kim JaeJoong se quedó en tu pasado, y que aun si lo ves diariamente, ya no causa toda esa ola de emociones en ti, que yo soy el único al que miras y al que amas-

El moreno levantó sus orbes y afirmó con la cabeza.

-Por ti soy capaz de hacerlo todo-

-Y a mí me encanta que seas tan romántico después de nuestras peleas-

Fue esta vez que Kim se acercó y se sentó sobre sus piernas, para después propinarle un corto beso tranquilizador.

-Perdón por haber tirado tu intento de desayuno-

-¿Intento?-

-Bueno, es que sabía un poco mal-

Los dos compartieron un par de risitas, para luego besarse de nuevo, pero con más intensidad que antes.

…

-¡Oh, mi!-

SungMin pegó su rostro al vidrio de aquella tienda departamental, tratando de mirar más de cerca ese conjunto de ropa de colores pastel.

-Creí que ibas a mudarte la semana pasada-

-YunHo ha estado retrasando su propia mudanza, por lo que nadie se lo ha tomado muy enserio, así que yo aproveché para disfrutar de mi libertad un poco más-

Ya se había alejado de la tentativa, para comenzar a caminar con sus manos en los bolsillos, esperando porque YeSung le siguiera el paso.

-¿Y cuándo vivirás ahí exactamente?-

-Hasta que se le dé la gana al sensual y famoso empresario-

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta?-

El menor detuvo su caminar, ocasionando que su acompañante también lo hiciera.

-¿Bromeas, YeSung? ¡A todo mundo le gusta Jung YunHo!- El mayor encarnó una ceja en forma de incomprensión. –Es agradable, atractivo, apasionado, varonil, divertido, competente, tenaz, buen dirigente, buen amigo, buen amante, buen novio, ¡Buen amante!-

-Ya lo creo, ¿Perfecto?-

-¡Sí! El hombre perfecto, ¿A quién no le gustaría tal hombre? ¡No hay ni una sola persona a la que le desagrade!-

-Debe ser muy guapo-

-¡Demasiado! Por eso creo que es una excelente idea que sea él quien tomé el lugar de nuestro carcelero-

Lee caminó hasta donde su amigo y pasó su brazo por su cuello.

-Si lo conocieras, también quedarías encantado-

-Te amo-

Y esas palabras repentinas dichas en medio de una extraña situación, con ese rostro mostrando ansiedad y contrariedad, solo hicieron que de repente se pusiera serio.

-Le pediré a HeeChul que me haga un diseño mejor que esas ropas que vi antes-

Trató de bloquear esa declaración, intentando no darle importancia, como si no hubiese escuchado.

-Sung, no puedes cambiar el hecho de que lo dije-

JongWoon parecía estar seguro de lo que mencionaba, y eso solo hacía que aumentara su angustia mucho más.

-¿Por qué ahora?-

-Los celos, supongo-

-YeSung, no puedes estar hablando enserio-

Para entonces ya se habían alejado por lo menos un metro, manteniendo distancia, viéndose incómodos y avergonzados.

-Lo hago-

-No quiero perder tu amistad, es algo que nunca me perdonaría.- Respiró hondo para luego continuar con su hablar. –Te sientes así porque has roto con RyeWook, es solo una ilusión, porque necesitas sentir que amas alguien para poder recuperarte, no es la verdad-

-Cree lo que quieras, SungMin, pero esto que siento por ti, no ha sido de la noche a la mañana-

Fue lo último que dijo, antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar demasiado rápido, perdiéndose entre las personas que iban y venían.

-Vaya, vaya, con lo que me encuentro al caminar casualmente por aquí-

Cho KyuHyun se aparecía de la nada como siempre, con su sonrisa arrogante y su porte tan elegante.

-¿Podrías hacerme el favor de ignorarme y continuar con tu camino?-

-No eres un psicólogo para analizar lo que sienten las personas de buenas a primera, tampoco puedes andar diciendo por ahí que adoras a Jung YunHo, porque todos sabemos que ese hombre jamás será de nadie-

-Excepto de JaeJoong-

KyuHyun se colocó a su lado y miró hacia el cielo.

-No hablábamos de ellos-

-Si no de mí, pero si vamos a esas, prefiero hablar de otros-

-SungMin-

Apretó su mandíbula y sus puños.

-No digas mi nombre tan a la ligera-

-No planeo estar aquí al momento de que te derrumbes-

-Entonces vete ya-

Cho vio como en esos ojos brunos comenzaban a asomarse lágrimas, lágrimas que no quería ver, por lo que soltó un pesado suspiro y sin estar muy seguro, se fue de ahí, avanzando con lentitud y con un pesar en su pecho que comenzaba a agrandarse por cada paso que daba.

Y SungMin se quedó ahí, entre de la multitud, con su mente muy lejos de su cuerpo.

…

KiBum ojeó su libreto, al momento en que bebía de su whisky.

-¿Tan temprano y ya tomando?-

La mujer de cabellera casi rubia y ojos grandes, llegó por atrás y lo abrazó, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí que me has tomado por sorpresa-

Mencionó ya cuando ella se sentaba delante de él, en aquel solitario y privado momentáneamente, bar.

-Sabía que estarías aquí-

-Me conoces bien-

Él se levantó un poco de su asiento y se aproximó aun a costa de la mesa de por medio, para unir sus labios a los de ella en una caricia tierna.

-Siempre he estado curiosa, ¿Por qué te encanta venir a este lugar que está clausurado?-

-El dueño es un amigo, y bueno, tengo historia aquí, venir a tomarme un par de copas precisamente en este bar, me pone de buen humor-

Ella ciñó sus cejas y sonrió aun sin comprender.

-¿Te gustaría contarme acerca de esa historia? ¿Una historia de amor?-

Kim rió sin gracia, y luego bebió de tirón lo faltante de su trago.

-Qué va, es un poco más que amor, tiene algo de intensidad y de oscuridad-

-Así que una mujer está involucrada, definitivamente me estoy poniendo celosa-

-Es cosa del pasado, amor-

La fémina tomó su mano con fuerza y negó con la cabeza.

-Si fuera así, habrías dejado de venir a este lugar hace mucho tiempo-

Él levantó los hombros con desinterés, tomándose de a nueva cuenta el trago nuevo que se le había traído.

-Amor, cambiando de tema, ¿Cuándo es que les diremos a todos de nuestra relación?-

-No lo sé, necesito arreglar unos asuntos antes, como el hecho de que debo vivir en esa casa, ¿Quieres que tu prometido no viva contigo?-

Su novia se llevó un mechón atrás de la oreja con delicadeza, sonriendo con sutileza.

-Bueno, mis padres son conservadores en ese aspecto, así que me vendría bien-

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, de hecho quiero que los conozcas cuanto antes-

-Claro, cuando quieras amor-

Soltó una risita estúpida, y se levantó algo inestable, para luego caminar hasta ella, sentarse en la mesa levemente y acariciar su mejilla una y otra vez.

-Eres muy dulce, amor-

-Solo contigo-

Compartieron más que sonrisas, más que miradas cursis, más que ese momento romántico. Se besaron con lentitud, por un largo tiempo, sin dejar que la falta de respiración los detuviera e interrumpiera su tiempo, juntos.

Pero todo tenía un límite, y ese límite llegó para ellos cuando necesitaron respirar urgentemente.

Soltaron carcajadas felices, y fue así hasta que los ojos de la chica pudieron captar la imagen de un hombre que los veía sorprendido, decepcionado y enojado a la vez.

-Creo que tenemos compañía-

Dijo entre dientes a su prometido, quien borró su sonrisa en cuanto giró su rostro y se encontró con Lee DongHae, el dueño de su pasado, de su presente y futuro tormentosos.

-Ah, él es un amigo, querida-

Sonrió descaradamente, mientras se bajaba de la mesa y tomaba su mano para llevarla consigo a donde estaba un inmóvil y atónito Lee.

-DongHae, ¿Cómo has estado? Sí que ha sido un tiempo sin vernos, ¿No?-

Cuando escuchó esa voz carbonizada y sofocante, fue que reaccionó, y a pesar de que tuvo ganas de llorar y de gritar con un loco, se contuvo y puso su mejor cara hipócrita.

-Hola KiBum, sí que ha sido un tiempo-

Contestó con tono desgastado, tratando de evitar que se le escapara un sollozo, o que su voz se quebrara en alguna sílaba.

-¿Por qué has venido por acá? Está clausurado, y no hay nada interesante, no hay ninguna razón por la que estar aquí, KiBum-

Quiso ponerlo en evidencia, vengarse aunque fuera por instante, aun si no sabía la verdadera situación con esa mujer, si era solo una amante pasajera o la persona por la que lo había dejado.

-Por la misma razón que tú-

Y esa respuesta le robó el aliento y le apretujó el corazón sin piedad.

-Así que los dos tienen un pasado compartido en este lugar, ¿Se pelearon por una mujer?-

La desconocida le habló mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el del KiBum. Y ahora que la veía de cerca, podía ver que era una mujer hermosa, de despampanante belleza, pero más que eso, notaba que la cosa iba más que seria, porque si le contaba de su pasado, debía importarle demasiado.

-KiBum no quiere decirme con detalles que ha pasado, pero podrías decirme tú-

Su expresión era traviesa, juguetona y alegre. Era agradable y sociable.

-Debes presionarlo para que te diga, no tendría sentido si lo hiciera yo-

Ella solo sonrió complacida, para luego mirar a su pareja que parecía haberse confundido y hasta estremecido por la charla que estaban teniendo.

-¿Amor? ¿Por qué no nos presentas como es debido?-

Él salió de su trance y le dedicó una resplandeciente sonrisa.

-Claro, él es Lee DongHae, un gran amigo desde hace tiempo, DongHae, ella es mi prometida, TaeYeon-

Estrecharon sus manos por pocos segundos, pero él no sintió el toque, su mente estaba en blanco y su cara también.

¿Había escuchado bien?

Claro que lo había hecho, KiBum se casaría, con alguien que no era él, con una mujer hermosa, de la que parecía estar enamorado, o al menos eso aparentaba.

Lo había engañado y traicionado, y se lo restregaba con vulgar cinismo. Solo podía sentir ganas de tomarlo por el cuello y golpearlo hasta cansarse, estaba seguro de que eso era lo que quería, pero no podía ni moverse.

-¿Estás bien?-

Ella le preguntó preocupada.

-Estoy bien-

Apenas y pronunció.

-Amor, ¿Por qué no te adelantas al auto? Lo aparqué en el estacionamiento, ya te alcanzaré-

-Claro-

TaeYeon se puso en puntillas para poder allegarse hasta sus labios y plantarle un pequeño beso, luego le sonrió y se fue despidiéndose de DongHae.

Estaban ahí solos, en la extensión de aquel establecimiento en el que se conocieron, donde su historia de amor y sufrimiento se desarrolló, donde el alcohol y las drogas fueron testigos, donde terminó con esa clausura.

-¿No me darás un buen derechazo?-

-No me molestaré en hacerlo-

-Vamos, sé que quieres, no te contengas-

-¿La amas?-

Kim hizo una mueca, para después reemplazarla por una falsa sonrisa.

-Estoy seguro de que quiero seguir con ella durante mucho tiempo, hasta que sea anciano si es posible-

-¿La amas?-

-Sabes que no creo en el amor, soy racional respecto a ese tema-

-¿La amas, demonios?-

Lee cuestionó harto, cansado, fastidiado, y triste.

-No amo a nadie-

-Sí, de eso me he dado cuenta-

-Oye…- Se aproximó despacio, esperando por no invadirlo demasiado, para luego colocar una de sus manos en su hombro. –No quiero que te pongas mal, no la elegí porque tú dejes de ser importante para mí, es un buen negocio, es afable y me ama, solo necesito que dejen de parar los rumores, y escogí a la persona correcta para beneficiarme a mí mismo. Además tú estás con alguien-

Se deshizo del agarre con brusquedad.

-Claro, como si no te conociera, y ese alguien solo era HanGeng, mierda-

-DongHae-

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¿¡Por qué me haces esto!? ¿¡Por qué si no ibas a quererme nunca, dejaste que me enamorara de ti como un idiota!?-

-Yo te advertí desde un principio, tú simplemente no me escuchaste-

-¿Qué tiene ella? Pude haber sido tu compañero para toda la vida, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ella y yo?-

El menor le miró con lástima y suspiró apenas perceptible.

-Es mujer, de buena familia, con un estatus social elevado, con mucho dinero, con una profesión fuera de mi entorno, es reservada, precavida, consciente, madura, y si la dejo, sabrá lidiar con ello-

-Tú solo quieres un maldito títere-

KiBum sonrió y asintió.

-Cuando te hayas calmado hablamos-

Cuando intentó pasar de él, su huida fue interrumpida, porque DongHae lo tomó de la muñeca y con violencia lo hizo volver para besarlo, con pasión desmedida, con hambre que no podía ser calmada.

Lo extrañaba, lo amaba, lo deseaba.

Cuando sintió que Kim dejó de poner resistencia y ceder ante sus labios, lo llevó hasta una de las mesas y lo subió en peso a ella, eso sin dejar de extasiarse de sus deliciosos belfos.

Se seguía cayendo hacia él, hundiéndose en su cuerpo como de costumbre, empapándolo de caricias, de su amor. Y aunque KiBum lo rechazará en algunos momentos, sabía que tampoco podía resistirse a él, ni a su forma tan única y especial de quererlo.

DongHae podía entregarse y ser una secreta pasión.

Y sin poder detenerse, hicieron el amor ahí, como la primera vez, se sortearon de besos y de calor.

Las ilusiones perdidas, los sueños rotos, las promesas sin cumplir, todo se venía desbaratando de pronto.

Y DongHae ahora se encontraba solo, cuando segundos antes había dejado que KiBum partiera sin decirle una palabra siquiera, tratando de arreglarse y verse bien para una persona que no era él.

Desnudo estaba sobre la mesa de madera, respirando con agitación y molesto consigo mismo.

-Ustedes me sorprenden cada vez más, sus líos y problemas siempre los han resuelto aquí, ¿Cuándo dejaran de tener sexo en mis mesas, en mis baños, en la barra?-

Lee HyukJae lo veía divertido, mientras le ofrecía una botella de vino.

-Al parecer esta fue la última vez, EunHyuk-

-No me vengas con esas, los conozco-

-¿Viste a la mujer con la que estaba? Pues es su prometida, se casará-

Bebió de la botella sin dudar, dejando que su expresión arrugara, por el ardor que le provocó en la garganta aquel líquido potente.

-¿Esa linda y graciosa mujer es su prometida? ¿Cómo? Si lo hubiera sabido jamás la hubiera dejado entrar.-

-Fue él quien la metió en donde no debía, no te preocupes-

-Ese Kim KiBum es un idiota, y lo hemos sabido desde siempre, pero que se portará como un canalla contigo, eso sí es de asombrarse, y mira que casi no me pasa eso-

Desoyendo, tomó de nuevo, hasta que su respiración quiso volver y le entraron arcadas.

…

SiWon miró de reojo el cómo YunHo prendía y apagaba el celular una y otra vez.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Nada-

Lo apagó y por primera vez le dirigió la mirada a su amigo, quien se encontraba sentado a su lado bebiendo cola, en aquella banca del parque.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo es que nos mudaremos?-

-Lo antes posible-

-¿Y eso?-

Choi alzó las cejas sorprendido.

-Chul, dice que evito moverme por temor de volver a amar a JaeJoong y quien sabe qué tontería más-

-Pues yo no le veo nada de tonto-

Jung bufó perceptiblemente.

-¿Sabes qué? Eso es algo que detesto de todos ustedes, me creen el hombre de Kim JaeJoong, que si el me truena los dedos yo iré hasta al fin del mundo, pero no es así, lo nuestro hace mucho que dejó de funcionar, y por consecuencia, obviamente continué con mi vida y lo dejé atrás, en mis recuerdos, nada más-

-¿Ahora me englobas con los demás?-

El mayor lo miró contrariado y decidió ignorar esa pregunta.

-Como sea, si es por HeeChul, para que se quede tranquilo voy a demostrarle lo seguro y estable que estoy respecto a nuestra relación-

SiWon dejó su soda de lado y se cruzó de brazos.

-YunHo-

-¿Qué?-

Desvió su mirada ante tan expectante orbes.

-Te conozco a la perfección y a mí no me vas a ver la cara, ¿Sentiste algo con el beso que te dio?-

Se escuchó un montón de murmullos que soltaban palabrerías groseras.

-YunHo-

-No sé SiWon, obviamente me sentí extraño porque fue alguien a quien amé como no tienes una idea, y sufrí, y fui feliz, y bueno, prácticamente viví de todo con él. ¡Por supuesto que sentí algo! ¿Qué fue? Ni la menor idea, pero estoy seguro de que amor no-

El menor entornó sus ojos, esperando intimidarlo más para sacarle un poco más de información, pero no sucedió de esa forma.

-De acuerdo, si te besas con un ex novio es raro-

-Bastante raro-

-Pero, es JaeJoong-

-¡Y una jodida mierda! ¿¡Qué demonios le pasa al mundo entero!?-

Choi se sobresaltó ante los gritos repentinos del otro, y le miró con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

-¿Por qué no te tranquilizas y continuamos con una discusión calmada y serena?-

-No, yo no sigo enamorado de él, y no me voy a tranquilizar si mi mejor amigo no me cree-

-Te creo, pero te estás apresurando a querer rehacer tu vida tan precipitadamente, y más con alguien tan excéntrico como Kim HeeChul, no te digo que esté mal, pero debiste darte algo más de tiempo-

Jung respiró profundo repetidas veces, intentando controlar lo que era su ira.

-Hace ya más de cuatro años, ¿Y me pides que me dé más tiempo?-

-Para tener una relación seria, sí, necesitas más-

-¡Para entonces ya me habré muerto!-

SiWon sonrió con una risilla de por medio.

-No seas ridículo YunHo, aun eres joven y con un futuro brillante esperándote, a eso me refiero con que no te apresures, puedes conocer gente excepcional y autentica, no sé porque quieres involucrarte a fuerzas con los niños desgraciados y problemáticos que dejó Choi Taepyung-

-HeeChul no es así, todos ellos son auténticos, y no sabes nada de su excepcionalidad, porque te puedo asegurar que son calidad de humanos-

Choi mordió su labio inferior algo inquieto por las palabras llenas de admiración de su amigo.

-¿Los conoces tan bien?-

-Por supuesto que sí, he tenido que tratar con ellos año tras año, lo hice por Taepyung, por JaeJoong, y ahora con más razón, que se quedaron sin ese alguien que cuidaba de ellos y no los dejaba caer-

-¿Tratarás de tomar el papel del buen samaritano?-

Lo sarcástico y dolido en sus palabras se asomó, dejándole ver el daño que le estaba causando.

-Sé que detestas todo esto, pero quiero ayudarte a ti, más que a nadie-

-¿Y lo harás metiéndome en una casa con un montón de gente que está resentida conmigo?-

-No están resentidos contigo-

-¿Y cómo sabes?-

Luego de su pregunta se levantó algo exaltado, mirándole con reproche.

-Porque sé quiénes son, y son maravillosos, aunque traten de ocultarlo tras una máscara de frialdad, igual que tú-

-No YunHo, no todos son perfectos e increíbles como tú, no podemos, tenemos más defectos que virtudes, más dolor que felicidad, más odio que amor, no quieras ver lo bueno, cuando no lo hay-

YunHo se puso de pie, y se acercó a ese ser tan vulnerable, para envolverlo en un sentimental abrazo.

Bajo aquel cielo despejado, se encontraban, con sus sombras ardorosas, con sus sentimientos fluyendo tan fácil, dejándose ver como realmente eran, uno al otro, porque solo entre ellos podían ser transparentes.

-Nos mudaremos, ¿De acuerdo?-

SiWon asintió, alejándose de aquellos cálidos brazos.

-Gracias YunHo-

-Gracias a ti SiWon-

**Continuará.**


End file.
